The Love of a Cherry Blossom
by SomberofSilence
Summary: Sakura Miyazaki has spent her life cut off from everyone else at school, invisible or so she thought. In her final year at Ouran this all began to change with the making of a simple flower arrangement. OC/Mori
1. Chapter 1 Fated Meeting

Name: Sakura Miyazaki  
Birthday: February 22  
Sign: Pisces  
Height: 5'6"  
Blood Type: AB  
Grade: Third year, Class A  
Status: Wealthy Lineage  
Favourite Subjects: Geography and Japanesse History  
Favourite Foods: anything spicy  
Bio: Sakura is the daughter of Siegle Miyazaki - the owner of a large recording company in Japan. Her mother had died when she was 10. Before coming to Ouran she had gone to public school for her first year. After that, her father wanted her to go to Ouran - she went without argument. She has always been in the same class as Hunny and Mori. She has never spoken to anyone not because she is shy but because no will speak with her. She refuses to wear the girl uniform because she hates the color, and dresses. SO she wears the boy's uniform, modified to look more feminine.  
Hobbies: in her spare time she plays the Piano(expert) trained in a number of martial arts and is as good as Hunny and Mori. She sits as the president of the gardening club at Ouran.

this is what she looks like here hair is don to the middle of her back.  
that's all the info on her

It was early in the school year. I was out in the gardens with the gardening club working on making it perfect and caring for it. I do this club because i feel it makes me close to my mother in a way for she loved gardening.  
I had been working for awhile when a shadow of a person fell over me. I turned I turned my head to the side looked up and saw Kyoya of the Host club standing there. He stuck his hand out to help me up.  
"thank you" I said while dusting myself off.  
"your welcome . ." he pushed his glasses up and continued "I was wondering if you could make some of your wonderful flower arrangements for the club again this year. Of course we will pay you for your club for it's services" he asked  
"of course we will. I'll be here tomorrow afternoon, but could you send a couple of people to come help bring the flowers and such to your clubs rooms, as my club does not run tomorrow" I asked  
"of course i will send a couple of our members to come help you. I see you tomorrow" he said  
I spent the afternoon in the clubs office designing flower arrangements for the Host club this is what I designed  
go here to see  
.com/albums/x128/melodymanu/flower%20arrangements%20food%

~MORI POV~ 

I sat in the host club with Hunny entertaining our guests together. I looked outside and saw the gardening club at work. I noticed Kyoya head outside and was speaking with who i guessed to be the president; ensuring they would be making the flower arrangements for the club. I watched her with interest; i couldn't make out her face from where I was but I could tell she was very beautiful. I continued watching her but still paying attention to the guest and Hunny.  
The hours of the club went by fast, but I still watched the girl from the window; it was 5pm and clubs where all finished.  
"I got eh president of the gardening club to agree to come tomorrow and place all the flower arrangements, but . . . " Kyoya said and "she will be needing some help for her club doesn't run tomorrow; Hunny, Mori and Haruhi would you three mind and going to help her?"  
we all nodded in agreement  
"why me?" Haruhi asked  
"do you know your flowers?" Kyoya said  
she just nodded  
"that is why" he said simply

~Sakura POV~

I drove myself to school like I always did; I arrived just in time. I walked down the long hallways; receiving a number of stares from the girls in the process.  
I got to class and entered just as the bell was ringing. I took my seat at the back of the class next to the window. I stared outside looking at the gardens, i don't like being inside alot i prefer the outdoors. Especially know since the Sakura trees are in full blooms.  
Class began and I lazily paid attention to what the teacher was saying. I never really liked math class. I did fine in it, I just found it to be boring, and sometimes very difficult for me.  
As the day progressed it was the same as always no one talked to me and I to no one. It's not that i never tried, I did and have. I don't know why, and never really cared about it. No one likes me or it's that I am invisible to everyone. I don't care about it because outside of these school walls I have friends from my old school.  
At the end of the day I headed to the gardening clubs office to wait for the people Kyoya promised me.  
When I arrived at the clubs office I saw 3 people standing there waiting for me. As I got closer I recognized 2 of them as Mori and Hunny from my class the 3rd one I didn't know who he was. But I knew they were all from the host club.  
As I was heading towards them I heard  
"Sakura is the club running today?" Tohru asked me  
"no not today, the Host Club asked for some flower arrangements. SO I am making them today" I said  
"would you like some help?" she asked me  
"No that is quite alright, some of the members of the host club will be helping me" I said  
"aright I will see you tomorrow" she said waving goodbye to me  
I sighed to myself thinking **these are the only people who are nice to me ever while I am here at school; yet they only talk to me during and about the club alone**  
I walked over to the 3 boys and said "you must be the members of the host club Kyoya promised to help me. Right?"  
Hunny jumped up in front of me and said with a cherry smile while holding a pink bunny said "HAI! I'm Hunny, this Mori and that's Haruhi"  
I just nodded and smile **figures they don't recognize me from class** "alright well follow me" I said

I unlocked the door to the clubs office (which was a little brick building); turned on the lights and motioned for them to follow me in. I gestured for them to sit down while I gathered together everything they would need. They sat down except for Hunny who was inspecting everything in here. I just smiled at this and continued with what I was doing. I turned to them and asked  
"so do you boys know your flowers" I asked  
Mori and Hunny both shacked their heads in response but Haruhi said he did.  
"Alright well Haruhi here is a list of the plants I would like you to find. Take either Mori or Hunny with you to help carry stuff. When you're done meet me back here. Okay?" I said  
He just nodded, Hunny jumped up grabbed the bucket from him and they headed out the building.  
"I guess it's just you and me now. Well let's get started" I said with a smile which he returned easily

I and Mori headed out to go collect flowers. All he did was carry everything never said a word. I had collected some greenery and such now I was at the rose section. I was going into be putting red and yellow roses in the arrangement which stood for happiness.  
I started cutting the flowers I wasn't watching what I was doing and caught myself a number of thorns and cut myself. "OW!" I said out loud and before I could look at the cuts Mori and taken my hand and was inspecting the cuts himself. He took a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and wrapped it round my hand very gently. I was blushing lightly at his and then he said  
"I will cute the flowers; just show which ones and how many" I nodded at this and he began cutting the roses for me.

I and Mori headed out to go collect flowers. All he did was carry everything never said a word. I had collected some greenery and such now I was at the rose section. I was going to be putting red and yellow roses in the arrangement which stood for happiness.  
I started cutting the flowers I wasn't watching what I was doing and caught myself a number of thorns and cut myself. "OW!" I said out loud and before I could look at the cuts mori and taken my hand and was inspecting the cuts himself. He took a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and wrapped it round my hand very gently. I was blushing lightly at his and then he said  
"I will cute the flowers; just show which ones and how many" I nodded at this and he began cutting the roses for me.  
~~~~~~~~ SS  
I showed Mori the right way to cut the flowers so they won't die as quickly. We had been cutting the flowers for a long time I pointed the flowers to him; he just nodded. After awhile we had finally finished, but had a long walk back. We were in the farthest garden for the clubs office. It was silence for the most part; not one of those tension kind of silence but a comfortable one.  
Mori's POV  
I was standing there waiting for Sakura, she started cutting the flowers when I heard "OW!" I instantly took her hand in mine and was inspecting the numerous cuts myself. I took a handkerchief out of my coat pocket and wrapped it round her hand very gently. I took no notice of her blushing lightly I told her  
"I will cut the flowers; just show which ones and how many" she nodded at this and I began cutting the roses for her.  
She showed me how to properly cut them so they wouldn't die too quickly on us.  
After we had finished cutting all the flowers I took the basket of flowers and bag of tools from her. I would carry them for her, so she would hurt her hand any more than what it was. We walked in a nice silence, no tension at all. I decided to break the silence and asked her:  
"Have you finished your paper for our history class?" she looked quite shocked I was talking to her about school work, I am not sure why though. I intend to find out why.  
"Yes I've been done for awhile; I like to finish everything early; that way I have more free time. You?" She asked me  
"Almost finished, what did you write your paper on?"  
"I wrote about how the royal family is still seen as to be a god like figure. What about yours?" she asked me  
"I am writing on early Japanese government and how it compares to todays. I would like to read your paper if you don't mind" I asked  
"Certainly, I would also like to read yours. It sounds very interesting" she said  
I saw her face light up as we came near a new section in the gardens, she turned and walked down a little path towards a section of flowers that smelled exactly like lemons; they were all a variety of purples. I am not sure as to what flower it was but they were beautiful, butterflies were everywhere. She was bent over smelling them and she turned her head to the side and asked

"Could I have the scissors so I can cut one?"  
"I will, show me where you would like it cut at" I said  
"right here" she said while pointing  
I cut the flower for her and handed it to her. She took it with a grateful smile. "Thank you" she said  
"it's not a problem. What flower is this?" I asked  
"It's called an Iris. It's my favorite flower of all. I especially love the smell they give off" she said with a smile "we better get to the office, to meet Hunny and Haruhi. Then head off to the Host club so I can assemble the flower arrangements" she added  
we left the section of Iris, and returned to the pathway. We walked back to the club office. I saw Mitsukuni and Haruhi there waiting for us. Hunny ran over to us and saw Sakura's hand and asked gently  
"Sakura what happened to your hand?"  
"I cut it on the rose thorns. I'll more careful next time" Sakura said gently to Mitsukuni  
"is there anything else we need from the garden clubs office before we leave?" Haruhi asked  
"nope, what we need we already have with us. Kyoya should have all the vases ready for me. So we can leave and head off to the Host Club" Sakura said cheerfully  
"What's that flower your carrying Sakura?" Hunny asked  
"It's called an Iris. It has a sweet lemon smell to it. Would you like to smell it Hunny?" she asked  
"SURE!" Hunny said Sakura got down to his level and let him smell it he smiled brightly after  
"It smells exactly like a lemon" Hunny said  
Sakura smiled and nodded to him. We continued walking towards the host club. When we arrived it was very busy as usual  
"HONEY MORI where have you been?" One of our customers yelled at us  
"We were in the gardens with our friend Sakura collecting flowers for our arrangements" Hunny said with a smile  
"Your down now so you can sit with us right?" she asked while glaring at Sakura  
"Actually no were not, we have to make the arrangements with here, just like we promised" Hunny said again sweetly  
"But that's a commoners job leave it to her to do Hunny, you don't want to get your uniform dirty do you?" she said again  
"Actually I'm not a commoner Kotoko I believe your name is. Besides I wouldn't speak of your upper class men in such a manner. I also believe your father works for my fathers business if I am correct?" Sakura said in a sweet but threatening way  
"I think not, my mother works a Miya . . ." but she was cut off by Kyoya saying  
"I would stop Kotoko, your father does work for Sakura's; she is the daughter of Siegle Miyazaki. Now that this is finished and settled Sakura, Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi if you would be so kind as to finish what you started" Kyoya said, while pointing in the direction of the back area to work in.


	2. Chapter 2 A Beach Adventure

We all headed into the kitchen area of the host club and as I was promised everything I needed was there; Vases, pruning shears etc (not about to list it all) I began sorting all of the flowers we cut into different bunches; as I did this I asked Mori to fill the vases half way full with water, Hunny was to put the formula into the vases for helping cut flowers to live longer.

"Alright me and Haruhi will put the flowers into the vases and you two will pass us the flowers " I began but was cut off by Mori saying "No, I will put them in so you don't hurt your hands any more than they are, just tell me where to put each flower" in a serious tone  
I smiled up at him nodding my head in agreement "alright; well here is what the arrangements are suppose to look like. Hunny and I will pass you two the flowers and you place them. But I will fidget with the arrangements after because that is just the way I am." I said to Mori while showing a picture of what I wanted the arrangement to look like; he just nodded understanding that I wanted to play with the arrangement afterward.  
We spent the next couple of hours arranging the flowers; we were all having fun and the boys (except for Haruhi who is a girl. I have no idea how the customers don't notice this) They enjoyed learning about the flowers and Hunny enjoyed smelling them especially since some of them smelled like the sweets he loved to eat so much.

FF 2 hours later

The club had just closed and I was still fidgeting with the arrangements something just wasn't right; I couldn't put my finger on what it was that was missing from the arrangement.  
"arg what is the matter with the arrangements?" I asked aloud to no one in particular  
"It needs another color"? I turned around and saw Mori standing in the door way to kitchen area where I was working  
"But what color, I've been staring at them so long I can't think of one" I said, I was becoming very frustrated with myself and this project. I was losing hope of figuring out what color it was that I needed and which flower I needed. But I knew had to figure out what it was that I needed, so I began going through all the flowers the Gardening Club had.  
"How about these flowers?" I heard Mori say from behind me, I turned around and he handed me a bundle of white Iris'  
"THERE PERFECT!" I said in glee and hugged Mori, without thinking anything of this action. I took the Iris' from him and began placing them throughout the arrangements.  
As soon as I was finished, I stood back and had a huge smile on my face. "thank you again Mori" I side hugged him and turned and saw Hunny eating his cake and went over and hugged him too:  
"Thank you for your help today Hunny" I said  
"Thank you Haruhi" I said while walking over to her  
"Now since there are no customers I would like to know; why is Haruhi working here since she is clearly a girl?" I asked  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HARUHI IS NOT A GIRL" Tamaki said while flaying his arms and around and telling 'mommy' that I was wrong and so on and so forth  
"Haruhi is a girl, I remember because before she started her she was given a tour of the school and that included the gardens. I remember the people who are nice and don't just traipse through the gardens with no care as to what damage they did." I said flatly  
"Tamaki stop, it is obvious we cannot fool Sakura. Sakura I can trust you not to speak of this to any one?" Kyoya asked  
"Of course you can," I said with a smile "Oh dear look at the time. I must get home. Well goodbye everyone, see you tomorrow," I said with a bow and left

It was now Saturday; they remainder of the school week (Thursday and Friday) went by uneventful, I was glad it was the weekend that meant no homework and I could rest quietly at home. I decided I would play the violin:

Butterfly Lover - please listen it's very beautiful :D

I placed in a CD that had the other instruments for this song on it and I played the violin part. I began playing and instantly I was in my zone I block out everything and do not notice a thing happening around me.  
HOST CLUB  
"Alright let's GO TO THE BEACH," Tamaki said aloud  
"Can Sakura come?" Hunny asked  
"Certainly Sakura can come, it will be good for Haruhi, she will develop a more feminized side" Tamaki said while day dreaming of Haruhi in a dress  
the Host club all jumped in the limo and headed towards Sakura's home Tamaki was arguing with the twins over how to dress Haruhi, Kyoya was playing with figures for the club, Hunny was talking lively to Bun Bun about Sakura and what her home would look like Mori sat back silently watching all of this unfold around him.  
After a little while Kyoya spoke up saying, "were here"

"WE ARE" Hunny said while plastering his face to the limo window "Takashi those are the flower Sakura loves there everywhere" he added  
"As are Sakura Trees they line the driveway up to the house," Haruhi added

"It's beautiful," Tamaki said  
the twins and Mori all nodded in agreement Kyoya just smiled at the view.  
As the finally came to the front door of the house they all got out and could hear beautiful music filling the air, they looked around a noticed a figure in the window playing  
"that sounds beautiful. Is it Sakura?" Haruhi asked  
"Not sure?" Kyoya asked  
the host club came inside and saw Sakura playing a maid came up to them and said  
"Please don't make any noise, just sit and listen. Sakura will not mind if you listen."  
They all sat down and listened to Sakura play.  
"She's good," Hunny said to Mori quietly  
Mori nodded in agreement to Hunny. 

Mori's POV

I sat back and listened to Sakura play, I was trying to figure out what song it was and was having a difficult time at it. Haruhi whispered to Tamaki asking him if it was Butterfly Lovers and he just nodded back.  
We all continued listening to Sakura; I became entranced in what she was playing; she played the music with such passion and love for the music. I noticed a number of the staff standing back outside of the room watching Sakura play. I returned my gaze back to Sakura and continued watching her as she played.  
"I wonder how long she's been playing." Hunny asked me quietly; one of the staff must have heard and told us  
"Her mother taught her before she died and since then Sakura has made it a tradition to always play this song sometime on the weekend. It was her mother's favorite pieces of music" she told us  
I just nodded as did Hunny in response to this.

Sakura's POV

I finished playing the music and was greeted with an applause, I turned around and saw the entire host club sitting in my living room listening to me. I bowed and thanked them and then asked  
"What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"  
"We came to see if you would like to come to the Beach with us today?" Hunny said very lively

"I would love to Hunny" I said sweetly "I'll be right back just let me get my stuff for the beach" I added as I left the room.  
I began up the stairs to my bedroom

I went inside my walk in closet and grabbed my swim suit and everything else I would normally need for the beach.  
I went and got changed into my swim suit and put on some regular cloths

At the Beach

We arrived at the "Beach" I was quite puzzled as to why we are at one of the Ootori families medical recuperation places.  
"May I ask why we are here?" I asked  
"We are testing my families' latest recuperation place," Kyoya said flatly  
"I see, that is fine, I was just curious," I said  
We came inside and instantly I was in love with the sight. I saw Haruhi being taken over to a little for changing hut and all I could see were swimsuits and LOADS of them  
They picked up Haruhi. And from here I could hear the twins and many of the other host discussing and looking at the swimsuits, trying to decide which one would be best suited for Haruhi.  
"With Haruhi's flat chest she can fool everyone she's a guy," Hikaru said and a sign appeared with the words that Read: Miss A-cup. Behind Haruhi  
'How do they know her size?' I thought to myself  
never mind I don't want to know. I thought  
"Having her wear a one piece will show her meagre size. So with this two-piece with the ruffles will hide her lack of assets." Kaoru said  
Haruhi's suit was a light sakura color two piece. Three tiers of ruffles were on the top and the bottom had dark magenta strings at the side.  
I could see that Tamaki was in his fantasy world and I could only imagine what he was thinking.

All the sudden, Tamaki appears swinging a baseball bat and knocking a ball out of the stadium. He went after the twins yelling at them  
"How dare you two keep sexually harassing my precious daughter! That's ENOUGH!"  
I saw Hunny playing in a wave pool across from me! "Let's play!" he yelled towards me  
"No thanks Hunny. I don't feel like swimming today."  
"Hunny-kun I thought you didn't know how to swim?"  
"I don't. Because, isn't this cuter?"  
He wagged his inner tube a bit and a background of bunnies and bubbles appear.  
"How innocent." the twins remarked.  
Later on in the afternoon Hunny came over and:  
Come on Sakura-chan!" Hunny chirped.  
You nodded. You pulled of your shorts and left them on the lounge chair.  
You jumped in, causing Takashi and Hunny to get soaked. You popped up and began to float on your back, lazily kicking to keep up with Takashi. The current was very slow.  
"What's new?" You said beside Takashi.  
"Come on Sakura-chan, let's play in the waves!" Waves gently lulled you and Hunny.  
" 'kay! Hunny-kun, want me to teach you how to ride waves?"  
"Hai!" Right on que, a medium sized wave came and crashed on you and Hunny.  
You laughed.  
"That was unexpected right Hunny? Hunny? Hunny?" you looked franticly.  
"Here..." Hunny was behind you with swirls in his eyes.  
"You ready Hunny. When I say go, I want you to jump as far and high as you can."  
He nodded.  
THUNK  
Tamaki went splat against the totem pole.  
Beep  
"Nani?" The small wave stopped in mid crash. It was calm. Too calm.  
Takashi dropped his glass, the glass soared over the tile, landing with a clank. You looked and saw a small innocent wave form.  
Let's just say that wave wasn't so innocent.  
It grew bigger, stronger, faster. It was about 10x as fast, strong, and powerful than a normal wave.  
"MITISUKUNI! SAKURA!" Takashi ran toward you, but a random banana peel was thrown in front of him. He crashed down hard onto the tile.  
You grabbed Hunny and threw him across the pool just as the wave crashed down.  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" he lost his bunny inner tube but he didn't seem to notice.  
"DASKETE!" you screamed at the top of your lungs as the waved crashed down on you, crippling you momentarily.  
You were washed away with the water, spinning and twirling against your will. The salt water shot up your nose. A burning sensation burned your nose and eyes. You felt tears water from the burn. Water pounded against your skin and body, tugging at your limbs, body and bathing suit. Your hair was yanked around. Your right arm was smashed and scrapped against the rough bottom, giving you a long cut. Salt enter your open wound, setting it aflame. Your lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. You tried to swim up, but water kept knocking you down. A surge of water forced you up and you gasped for air. The water violently tugged and thrashed you around. Making a desperate move, you grabbed onto a vine. You were able to pull yourself up it, only your feet were dangling in the water. Gasping for air, you watched the once quiet gentle water churn and groan, turning into rapids.

Host Club's POV

After Sakura threw Hunny, the wave was very close to catching him, but not close enough. He crashed into Takashi who was able to get up again. They both fell with a clash. Takashi looked at his cousin then at then pool. He soon realized Sakura threw Hunny to get him out of the way.  
"DASKETE!" Sakura screamed before the wave claimed her.  
"SAKURA!" Takashi was bout to jump in when-  
"Don't Takashi. If we lose you too, Sakura has no hope." Hunny said  
Takashi looked like he still was going to jump but took a deep breath. He nodded, returning back to his normal emotionless face.  
"Everyone! Let's go after Sakura-senpai! There's a shortcut" The crew followed Tamaki's lead.  
"Wait, that's the-" Kyoya  
"AHHHHHHH!" they ran as crocodiles snapped at their ankles.  
"Hmmm, breeding crocodiles aren't a good idea. I have to tell the construction crew..." Kyoya said to no one in particular.  
"This place is really like a jungle." Tamaki commented as they went further and further threw the thicket.  
'Mori-senpai doesn't have a trace of any emotion on his face. I could have sworn I saw him look worry on but-' Haruhi thought.  
THUD  
Another random banana was put infront of Takashi.  
"Is Mori-senpai becoming clumsy like to no?" Hikaru and Kaoru speculated.  
"HEY! WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Tamaki thundered.  
"Squall time." Kyoya said  
We all ran for cover.  
Kyoya called in his security team back at his main house to cam and look for Sakura in the recuperation center.

Sakura's POV  
You were washed up shore. You crawled onto the sandy beaches. You coughed out seawater and collapsed. Your right arm was scratched up from the bottom. It was not deep, but long and it was bleeding. Panting, you clutched your arm. It burned with vengeance from all the saltwater pouring into it. You felt battered and bruised.  
"Oaf." you flipped over so your back was on the ground. Your stomach churned from unwanted fluids in it.  
"I-can't-must" you passed out from exhaustion.  
Drops fell on your face.  
"Hmmm?" you said groggily. You sat up and looked up.  
Plop Plop PlobPlobPlobPlob  
It soon became a downpour. You rubbed your eyes. You stood-up, still sore from the encounter with the river. You began to walk.  
'Hmmm...If I follow the river, I should find someone...I hope everyone's okay' you thought as you walked threw the rain.  
I walked for a very long time and then I finally found Takashi and Haruhi and then suddenly we were surrounded by guards that belonged the Ootori family  
The twitch came again, this time from your stomach.  
'Nani? What was that? Oh! I must have drank too much salt water.'  
The guards were stunned.  
"What are you doing? Get her!" one the men yelled  
I smirked. Haruhi and Takashi were watching.  
I ran toward the person, your bamboo stick forward. You went to hit him when- he caught it and said  
"Hahaha! You have to do better then that girly!" the guard laugh.  
I smirked at his comment. I then kicked him in the stomach with your remaining foot. Which sent him flying into a number of the other guards and they were all knocked out instantly.  
"Huh-" one of the other guards said,  
"Get her!" a whole bunch of guards circled around you. I lunged toward one of the guards, hooking the bamboo weapon around his waist. I lifted him off the ground and swung him and the weapon, causing the rest of the guards to fall down from the impact.  
Haruhi was put down. And Takashi decided to help me finish of the guards  
"Wha-"  
The last guard came out you. I swung the sword I had at him, he grabbed your sword.  
"Have to do better than that." He said  
You kicked and he caught your leg.  
"I got you." you smirked evilly.  
"Wrong! Bye bye mister! It was fun playing."  
"What do you mea-"  
CRASH!  
I bent backwards, flipping yourself so the guard (who was still holding your leg) flew over too. His human instinct made him let go and he crashed, legs first into a tree, breaking two thick trees.  
"Humph! That is what you get for calling me girly. No one hurts my friends either."  
"Haruhi!" Tamaki called.  
"Hey!" I waved, with blood still dripping from the open wound.  
"Sakura." Hunny yelled and ran towards me and leaped into my arms hugging me  
"I missed you so much Haruhi!" Tamaki said hugged Haruhi.  
Hunny accidentally touched your right arm.  
"Ow." you whimpered.  
"Sakura." Takashi sprinted toward you.  
Hunny got down instantly and looked at the cut on my arm and frowned  
Takashi looked down also and frowned also, Takashi lifted me up and carried me bridal style, I tried telling him I was fine, and I could walk all the back to the main area; but he just gave me a look telling he was not giving in and would carry me all the way back. I just sighed and gave in.  
" Sakura -chan!" Hunny scooted up Takashi and sat on his shoulder. He hugged me.  
"Thank goodness you're alright!" He touched your right arm again and you winced.  
"What happen to them?" Hikaru and Kaoru began to poke the guards.  
"Sakura. She went easy on them." Takashi said simply, as if this was a well known fact among every one. I just smiled and waved shyly at everyone not use to this much attention  
"N-Nani? She went-" Tamaki sputtered out  
"Hunny-kun is also the best of his family and is a national karate and judo champion Sakura is second to him and Morin-senpai is the National Kendo Champion, right before Sakura." Kyoya explained for everyone. The host club blanched and this new found fact and the Ootori guards all bowed respectively for all of us  
"We are humble in all three of your presence. We did not know we were fighting Miyazakai-sama and Morinozuka-sama. Please forgive our rudeness."  
"That's ok!" you said cheerfully.  
Your face turned dark.  
"But next time you call me girly, I will not hold back."  
"H-Hai."  
"It has been an honor to fight with both of you."  
You all returned back to the main area of the oasis / recuperation place

You bit your lip as Takashi washed out the cut. It wasn't that bad, it just bled a lot.  
He swabbed on some cream with the upmost care. He took a roll of bandage and began to wrap your entire arm.  
"Why Takashi?"  
he just looked at you with a questioning stare to your question  
"Why are you doing this? Not that I mind but-"  
"you are a friend"  
You slightly gasped as he looked at you. A warm sensation floated over you. You gave a bright smile. You couldn't believe it someone from Ouran Academy called you their friend.  
"Arigato Takashi-kun." You told him with a warm smile  
He returned it.


	3. Chapter 3 Playing for the Club

Hunny had asked you to come to the host club today  
When you entered you were greated witht eh site of all the member's in traditional Kimono's.

As you began to look around the twins ran over and dragged you into a room with a kimono to put on. You stepped out and heard  
"Like we thought; it looks fabulous on you now you may go" they said

Once finished you began to look around and then heard:

" Sakura -chan." a teary voice rang out. You looked down and saw a sad Hunny tugging on your obi.  
"What is it Hunny-kun?"  
"I lost my zouri." He rubbed his tear-filled eyes.  
You bent down to make eye-level with him. You brushed away a tear as a background of flowers appeared.  
"It's ok Hunny-kun. I'll help you find it."  
"Awww!" the fan girls speaked.  
"Mitsukuni."  
"Huh?"  
Takashi slipped on the lost zouri. A pastel background of yellows and pinks appeared.  
"Takashi."  
"You dropped it over there."  
Hunny ran over and hugged Takashi.  
"Takashi!"  
You smiled and patted Hunny's back. Hunny turned and hugged you.  
"Arigoto Sakura -chan for making me fell better." You smiled softly and motherly.  
"Your welcome Hunny-kun." He buried his head in your shoulder. Takashi smiled a little as this scene.  
"AWWWW!" the girls were clutching onto hankerchiefs and wiping their eyes.  
"So beautiful!"  
"How beautiful!"  
Hunny-kun let go as the girls went away. Something dropped out of his sleeve. You picked it up.  
"Eye drops?"  
Haruhi bumped into Kaoru nearby. The same little bottle dropped out.  
"Eyedrops?"  
"That's just what I said." you and Haruhi had blue lines running down and a black background.  
"Eyedrops are a common practice in Host clubs." Hikaru informed us.  
"Women are suckers for the watery eyes."  
"That is so cheap." I nodded in agreement.  
"Don't be so strict!" I sighed. I stood to the right of Haruhi.  
"What's going on?" Hunney and Takashi joined me.  
"You dropped this Hunny-kun." as you handed him the eyedrops.  
"Hehehe," Hunny rubbed the back of his head, "Arigoto. I use these for allergies."  
"Sure you do." I muttered. Out of nowhere, Tamaki stepped in. The twins were pushed next to us.  
"How noble of you!" a background of roses appeared behind him.  
"Did I miss something?"  
"Here, take all you want." he began to pile on the sweets.  
Everyone started to clap. I looked up at Takashi.  
"Why are we clapping?" He shrugged. I shrugged back and started to clap.  
"Are the tears fake too?"  
"No. My tears are always real. It hurts me to think I'm not really crying." He flung his hands and something flew out, smacking me in the head.  
"Ow!" my hand flew to my head. I rubbed it and looked down. I picked-up another bottle.  
"See? No bottle?" he reached up his sleeve.  
"Sakura-chan may you please play for the club?" Hunny asked  
"oh I'm sorry I don't have my violin with me Hunny" I said sweetly

Takashi appeared out of nowhere with one and handed it to me "here"  
"Thank you. Which would you like to hear?" I asked  
"the one you were playing the other day" Hunny said  
"sure" ^-^

I had finished playing that song when Tamaki walked over and asked if we could play a song together.  
"Sakura would mind if I joined in a performance?"  
"of course not what did you have in mind?" I asked  
he took out some music sheets I read over the music quickly and new the song already so I didn't need the music  
"shall we begin?" I asked  
He just smiled and nodded and we began playing. The club became instantly silent and listened to the two of us as we played the nest two songs together.  
"Hikaru she is so good. Look at the way she plays; it's like she pours her heart out every time she plays" Kaoru said  
"Yes she does; but you pour your heart out to me every night" Hikaru said continue on with the brotherly love act which caused all the girls around them to blush and squeal madly  
I just smiled lightly and continued on playing

As we finished the next song Tamaki asked if we could play once more together  
"Sakura can we play Nocturne together? I have always wanted to try it with someone else"  
"Of course but after this one can I just play the Piano?"  
"of course you can" he said with a smile.

As we played this the club room remained somewat silent listening to us play together.  
"Sakura is very good ne Takashi?" Hunny asked  
"Hai very good!" he said the girls sitting with them all agreed  
As the song was ending, everyone began to clap for us. We both bowed together, Tamaki took the violin from me, and I sat down in front of the piano and thought of what I should play, then I figured out what I would play and began once more.

Everyone in the room continued there conversations as I played. Haruhi ahd finished with her customers and walked over to Kyoya and asked him  
"I didnt know Sakura could play the piano?"  
"She can very well, she is the national champion undefeated since she was 5. Tamaki is second best. She made her skills better over the years as she went to a school, which focused on music more than anything else. She only just came to Ouran last year." Kyoya said you could hear the girls at Tamaki table talking away  
"she is very good" one said  
"yes very good, but she can't be better than Tamaki, right Tamaki?" the second said  
"No she is better than my himes" Tamaki said with a smile  
"REALLY" they booth said together  
"yes she is the national champion I could never beat her" Tamaki said the a smile  
with knowing this one girls which to test my skills and asked me to play fur elise and nocturne alone in harder scales all together I just smiled and nodded and motioned for Haruhi to come voer  
"yes Sakura?"  
Can you write down Fur Elise and Nocturne in (whtvr major) so I dont forget  
"why?" she asked  
"well one of Tamaki guest wishes to challenge me in and see if I can actually play better than Tamaki" I said with a smile  
"Um but didn't he tell them you were?"  
"Yes he did but she just doesn't want to believe it" I said shrugging my shoulders

As I was in the middle of playing a song Hunny came over and sat down next and began talking to me  
"Sakura when did you start playing the Piano?" he asked me  
"I've been playing for as long as I can remember, and I've been the national champion since I was 5 I think, can't really remember let's just say a long time." I said with a smile  
Hunny and I continued talking for afternoon since he and Takashi had no more customers. As we were talking Takashi brought us over some drinks and snacks for Hunny 

As the hours went by the club began to grow to a close. Everyone was leaving and I just stayed I felt like still playing the Piano.  
"Sakura chan are you coming?" Hunny asked  
"No Hunny I feal like playing the piano still so you can leave; but I will head home shortly" I said smiling  
~~ After Club Member's were gone or so you thought ~~  
"I wonder what I should play now?" I asked myself outloud  
Outside the club doors was the ENTIRE CLUB  
"ssshhhhhh she's starting the twins said the opened the door ever so slightly so as to hear

As I was playing I noticed some light creeping in from outside in the hallways and a number of shadows - it's the host club they wanted to here me play some more I thought a smile growing on my face  
"Guys I know you are there. You can come in you know" I said outloud  
They all came inside and sat around watching me play .  
"Sakura can you play a game with us?" Hikaru asked  
"sure I can play your game as I play the piano" I said with a smile  
"Great let's play which one is Hikaru game?" Hikaru said

"hhhmmmm let me see well from I know of you two and have learned from watching you guys I would have to say Hikaru is on the right and Kaoru is on the left. Am I right?" I asked while tilting my head to the side with a smile

"you . . . .got it . . . . right" Kaoru said while stepping forward; Hikaru stood back in shook not believing that they a second person got it right without knowing them for long.  
**I guess our world has grown just a little more** Hikaru thought to himself  
I just smiled and said, "I'm glad I got it right."  
I continued playing for a little while longer and once I finished the last song I said  
"I guess I better be getting home. See all at school on Monday " I said with a smile  
I went and got myself changed out of the Kimono and left to head home.  
The club members sat back and after I left they talked amongst themselves  
"MOMMY let makes Sakura the club pianist," Tamaki said  
"YES let's then we can see her more often ne Takashi?" Hunny said  
"I'll ask her, don't forget she is the President of the Gardening club" Kyoya said


	4. Chapter 4 Off to the Beach Again

"Which one is Hikaru game" he said with a smile

"Well from what I have learned about you too and have watched you closely I would have to say Hikaru is on the right and Kaoru is on the left. AM I correct?" I asked

"you . . . .got it . . . . right" Kaoru said while stepping forward; Hikaru stood back in shook not believing that they a second person got it right without knowing them for long.  
**I guess our world has grown just a little more** Hikaru thought to himself  
I just smiled and said, "I'm glad I got it right."  
I continued playing for a little while longer and once I finished the last song I said  
"I guess I better be getting home. See all at school on Monday " I said with a smile  
I went and got myself changed out of the Kimono and left to head home.  
The club members sat back and after I left they talked amongst themselves  
"MOMMY let makes Sakura the club pianist," Tamaki said  
"YES let's then we can see her more often ne Takashi?" Hunny said  
"I'll ask her, don't forget she is the President of the Gardening club" Kyoya said

Story Starts

It was Saturday this past week went by very fast I could not believe it. I got myself dressed and headed downstairs to the Piano room I also could not believe it was anniversary of my mother's death. I sat down in front of the piano and began playing a sad song

What I did not know was that as I was playing the host club had come inside my house and where listening.  
In the house the house staff all stopped what they were doing to listen to the young lady off the house play the song for her late mother  
"such a sad song" one maid said  
"yes it is, oh looks like someone is here. I'll get the door" the older maid said  
~~~~ Host club POV ~~~~  
They were heading to Sakura's house to se if she would like to become the Host clubs Pianist and if she wanted to go to the "beach" this time a real one. They were on there way "I wonder if Sakura will be playing again this morning?" Hunny said  
"Well her maid did say she played at least once a weekend so you never know" Kyoya said  
"Yes but at least we know which piece," Haruhi said  
"That is true," Kyoya said  
When they arrived at the house this time, they could hear music but it was not the violin but the piano  
"It's the Piano this time and a different song," Haruhi said  
"What song is it Takashi?" Hunny asked  
"I do not know, Tamaki?" Takashi said  
"I don't know it either," Tamaki said  
They walked up to the door and knocked the maid came and opened "OH welcome again young masters Sakura is in the music room. But I don't believe it is a good for you coming" she said  
"why is that?" Hunny asked  
"Oh it's the anniversary of her mother's death." She said quietly  
"WAH SAKURA!" Hunny said while running to her  
Takashi moved quickly to catch him before he got to her but was too late. Just as she was ending the song, he jumped on her bench and hugged her. "SAKURA I'm so sorry," Hunny said  
"What Hunny . . . ah what's wrong" she asked seeing him crying, she looked to the other's to find out what was wrong  
The maid looked at her and she knew what it was. "Oh Hunny its okay, It was a long time ago, do not worry" she said while rubbing his back to calm him down  
"are you sure?" he said while sniffling she just nodded and smiled  
"What piece were you playing none of us recognized it" Tamaki asked shyly  
"Oh I wrote that piece; but you should recognize it Tamaki it's the song I won with a couple of time" she said with a smile and added, "Would you all like to hear it? She asked  
They all nodded add she beagn once again

WAH SAKURA!" Hunny said while running to her  
Takashi moved quickly to catch him before he got to her but was too late. Just as she was ending the song, he jumped on her bench and hugged her. "SAKURA I'm so sorry," Hunny said  
"What Hunny . . . ah what's wrong" she asked seeing him crying, she looked to the other's to find out what was wrong  
The maid looked at her and she knew what it was. "Oh Hunny its okay, It was a long time ago, do not worry" she said while rubbing his back to calm him down  
"are you sure?" he said while sniffling she just nodded and smiled  
"What piece were you playing none of us recognized it" Tamaki asked shyly  
"Oh I wrote that piece; but you should recognize it Tamaki it's the song I won with a couple of time" she said with a smile and added, "Would you all like to hear it? She asked  
They all nodded add she beagn once again

~~~~~ SS ~~~~~~~

Once I finished playing the song again I turned around and faced the entire Host Club and asked them "So what can I do for all of you this fine Saturday morning?"

Hunny instantly cheered up and ran over to me. He loked up at me with hugs puppy like eyes and asked me "Would you like to be the Host Club's Pianist?"

"I would love to" I said with a smile on my face "but there must be a number of days when I wont be able to come as I am the president of the Gardening Club"

"That is quite alright Sakura, when ever you can come that would be excellent" Kyoyoa said

"Oh Sakura would like to go to the beach with us today?" Tamaki asked

"Um I would lovede to but one question. Is it a real beach this time?" I asked them

"Yes it is a real one this time" Kyoyoa told me with a smile

"YA! I love the beach, Oh I just finished a new song would you all listen and tell me what you think about it?" I asked them all hopefully

"YA! A new song I wanna hear it" Hunny said cheerfully and plopped himself down beside me and looked up at me with a huge smile on his face.

I smiled down at him and looked up to see the entire house club surrounding my piano all waiting to hear my new song.

"Is this going to be for the competition this year?" Tamaki asked

"Nope, but I have finished a number of pieces for it 5 I think?"I said thoughtfully

"FIVE!" Tamaki nearly yelled

"ya why? You still working on your first piece?" I asked him

"Yes I am" he said quietlly

"don't worry I believe in you and that you will finish an amazing piece as always" I said with a smile and then added "you are the 2nd best Piano player for a reason"

Tamaki smiled at me and whispered a "thank you"

"alright here is my new piece, not sure what to call it you tell me okay?" I said

**Okay for the song I can't seem to be able to put it here in the story so here is the link for the song she is playing****.com/watch?v=XwySHCNZPfc****  
Listen to it while reading please ^-^  
**  
As I played the song I could see on all of their faces that they were happy and enjoying the piece. I closed my eyes and let hands do the talking with the piano. I played as I always did with all of my heart. I love telling stories with music, if my mother was here she would be dancing around the piano as I played, showing how the music made her feel.

~~ Mori's POV ~~

We had arrived at Sakura's house to ask her to be the pianist of the club as well as to come with us to the beach. I remember that on Friday at school Sakura wasn't quite herself it was as if something was coming up that made her more quite than usual. As we drove the long drive way to her house, I kept trying to think of what it was that made Sakura that way. One of the maids of Sakura house opened the front door and allowed us to come in. This time, we could hear music but it was not the violin but the piano

"It's the Piano this time and a different song," Haruhi said

"What song is it Takashi?" Hunny asked

"I do not know, Tamaki?" I said

"I don't know it either," Tamaki said

"Sakura is in the music room. But I don't believe it is a good for you coming" the maid told us

"why is that?" Hunny asked

"Well it is the anniversary of her mother's death" the maid told us

"WAH SAKURA!" Hunny said while running to her

I moved as quickly as I could to catch him before he got to her but I was too late. Just as she was ending the song, he jumped on her bench and hugged her.

"SAKURA I'm so sorry," Hunny said

"What Hunny . . . ah what's wrong" she asked seeing him crying, she looked to us to find out what was wrong she looked to the maid and instantly knew what it was.

"Oh Hunny its okay, It was a long time ago, do not worry" she said while rubbing his back to calm him down

"are you sure?" he said while sniffling she just nodded and smiled

"What piece were you playing none of us recognized it" Tamaki asked shyly

"Oh I wrote that piece; but you should recognize it Tamaki it's the song I won with a couple of time" she said with a smile and added, "Would you all like to hear it? She asked

We all knodded and heard the piece she was playing once again. You could feel all of the emotions, it was like hearing a story. Once she finished the song we asked her if she would like to ebt he club's pianist and also if she would like to join us at the beach this weekend. She instantly agreed to both.

She told us she just finished a new song and wanted us to listen to it and tell her what he thought of it. We all gathered around the piano and listened to her play. I watched her as she played the song, I thought I was looking at an angel. She looked so beautiful while playing the song. I could feel all of the emotion she felt. The song was beautiful, it sound like she was telling the story of a person's first love.

As the song came to a close she opened her and looked up at everyone, she looked towards me and smiled, I returned her smile and told her "it's beautiful. How about first love as a title"

"I love that title, it's perfect" she said quietly as she finished the song. Everyone else looked up at her and smiled, all of them were telling how lovely it was.

"Thank you" she said with a huge smile.

~~ Sakura's Pov ~~

"Now I shall go and back my bag for the beach. Haruhi want to come and help me?" I asked her

I got up styairs to my room and Haruhi sat on my bed playing with my cat while I began rummaging through my closet looking for a couple of outfits to take with me. I found an old dress of mine that I knew would look great on haruhi and I also found a pair of shoes to go with it also. I came out into my room and ound haruhi still playing with my cat.

"Haruhi you should wear this to the beach. It would look cute on you" I said simply leaving no room for her to argue with me about that area.

"But I couldn't, I can't . .. I um" she was stumped

"Haruhi, it's just us we all know you're a girl, and this would look cute on you. It's just for the weekend, not a month or something. Wear it and enjoy a weekend of not hiding who you are" I told her

"Alright I will, it will be nice" she said with a smile

"Go change in my bathroom, I'm just going to take my bag back downstairs" I said

I went downstairs and saw my dad coming the house, I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and then I just yelled and jumped at my dad. "DADDY!" my dad caught me like he always did and spun me around in a circle then placed me back down and held me tight. "Hello Sakura, how was your week?"

"It was great, I was just getting ready to go the beach with my friends for the weekend. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" I asked quickly

"Yes I'll be find Sakura, where are your friends?" my dad asked

"oh Haruhi is up stairs and the rest of them are in the music room. Oh that reminds me I have to help Haruhi get in my dress. I'll be back down" I said quickly and then I ran upstairs to my room

I entered my room and found Haruhi in my dressed and it looked amazing on her. "you look great Haruhi" I said with a huge smile

"thank you, your dad is home?" she asked

"yup and I think he is probably by now talking with the host club" I said and then added quickly "we should save them"

"I think we should" Haruhi added

we both ran downstairs and saw all of the boys lined up and my dad was interigating them quickly.

"DADDY! Don't do that, they are my friends, besides we have to go now. I'll stay at our beach house with haruhi and the boys will stay at a different house alright?" I told him

"alright I guess, I have fun pumpkin" my dad said while kissing my cheek and heading up stairs

"Your Dad is scary" Tamaki said

"What do you expect. OH! Doesn't Haruhi look cute?" I asked all of them

all fo the boys smiled and said yes. Tamaki took it furthur and picked her up and began spinning her around widly I looked over at Kyoyoa and new instantly what was going on. "The host club is running isn't it?" I asked kinda annoyed

Kyoyoa just smiled at me and said "I might have mentioned this to a few customers"

I groaned outload "I just spent 15 minutes getting Haruhi in the dress and now she can't wear it at all this weekend"

"I will wear it down to the beach and get changed at your house Sakura" Haruhi said

I just sighed and nodded "well let's get going" Tamaki said cheerfully


	5. Chapter 5 Day at the Beach

At the Beach house

~~ Sakura POV ~~

Sakura and the Host Club finally arrived at the beach they were going to visit after a couple of hours driving.

"Hey my Beach house is nearby" I said while grabbing Haruhi's hand and went to my beach house which happened to be right next door "come on in and you can change here' I told her and showed her to room with an attached bath that she could get cleaned up and changed in.

'you can here with me if you want to, instead of having to stay with the boys all weekend' I told her with a smile

'Sure I'd love to' she said happily; I went off to my bedroom and dropped off my suitcase, and get changed into my own swim suit and opened the balcony doors that were attached to my room that had a view of the beach, taking a deep breath and closing my eye enjoying the feel of the sun on face – this is so much better than the Ootori family's place

'SAKURA-CHAN!' Hunny called from down on the beach, I waved and raced into my bedroom, grabbing my beach shawl to wear, a beach towel and beach umbrella, as soon as I stepped foot on the deck Hunny had a huge grin on his face that reached from ear to ear

'eeh you look so KAWAII!' he said loudly and glomped me; I could only smile and patted him on the head

'would you two like to stay with me and Haruhi' I asked them

'YA! We get to stay with Sakura-Chan!' Hunny said / yelled happily while jumping up and down, and then proceeded to run into the house next door to retrieve his and Takashi's bags, once he returned I should him the rooms that would be using and then just their bags down and we headed back outside to the beach.

Haruhi, Takashi and Hunny all got ready for the beach and then we meet up with the Host Club on the Beach. Takashi helped me set up my Umbrella and beach Towel, I could feel a slight blush begin to form on my cheeks at this.

As the day went on the Host Club guests began to show up and everyone was having a good time. Hunny and Takashi were playing together in the ocean and sand, the Twins were playing with water guns and chasing the club guest, Haruhi was sitting with me for a bit until she went and joined Hunny on a sea shell hunt.

Eventually the boys began to play and game trying to find out what scared Haruhi – that didn't end well for anyone.

'Sakura-sempai would you like to come with me and a couple of the girls to the top of the cliff so we can watch the sunset?' Haruhi asked

'sure I'd love to' I said with a smile

Haruhi, a couple of Host club guest and I went to the cliff top and watched the sunset, I heard a noise behind and turned to see a couple of boys that should not have been here.

'Hey guys look what we have here' one said

I just ignored what they were saying and told them

'look this is a private beach leave now, you don't want to get hurt' I said flatly

'look this little girl thi . . . .' he cut off with my fist meeting his face and sending him flying away and being knocked out by the sheer force of my punch

The other three guys pissed rally quick, one went after Haruhi and the other two came after me, I tried to make quick work of the two that came after me but not fast enough because Haruhi fell of the cliff, I saw Tamaki dive in after her. I fought to hold the two in front off well then Takashi and Hunny came quickly to helped followed by the twins. Takashi and I worked well together to take out the two I had been dealing with, while Hunny and the Twins pummeled the other one that hurt Haruhi.

After the fight was over, I knew I was going to have a couple of nasty bruises – one to my ribs and the other one to my jaw.

'Sakura-chan you okay?' hunny asked me worriedly with little watery eyes

'I'll be fine but I'm going to need some ice or I'll be stiff and sore tomorrow' I said simple while patting his head and before I knew it Takashi had picked me up and began to carry me down the cliff and off to Nekozawa's house followed by the rest of the Host Club.

Once at the house and taken care of, I could see that Haruhi and Tamaki were not talking at all

'ah what's going on?' I asked

'Haruhi is trying to be like you!' tamaki yelled

My eyes went like saucers 'like me!' I asked / said while pointing to myself.

'Don't blame her sempai, I did what was necessary' Haruhi said simple

'are you hidden martial arts expert like her?' tamaki asked her while pointing at me Haruhi looked at me in question wondering what Tamaki was talking about, I guess she forgot that I was second best to Takashi and Hunny

I laughed sheepishly and said 'I'm second best to these two in Judo, Karate and Kendo' I said while point towards Takashi and Hunny

'Really! Can you train me?' Haruhi asked with so much enthusiasm

'EH! ME!' I said while pointing to myself, I was so shocked, no one has ever asked me for help in anything in any way

'please sempai, will you help me' she asked me

I noticed Kyoya came back with an ice packs and handed them to me, I just smiled at him in response.

'I don't mind but I never really taught anybody before, I'll need some help, Hunny, Takashi could you help me teach her?' I asked them

They both just nodded their heads in response to this and Haruhi smiled happily.

As we went through dinner it was a very tense and quick atmosphere since Haruhi was not speaking with Tamaki and no one was talking either; and Tamaki wasn't speaking until Haruhi apologizes.

After Tamaki had left to go to bed and Kyoya escorted him I spoke up

'Haruhi you should apologize to Tamaki, you scared him and all of us greatly – you should have ran off with the girls when the men began to fight, I knew I would be fine, but the whole time I was fighting I was worried about you if the guys didn't get to the boys in time and Tamaki didn't get their when he did you could have died and I would have blamed myself thinking about what more I could have done. I would always beat myself up over it for the rest of my life' I said while looking at my hands in my lap trying not to tear up thinking of what could have happened

'we all care about you Haru-chan' hunny said, Takashi place his hand on my shoulder

'I'm sorry Sakura-sempai and everyone I just didn't want to leave you their alone with them' she said

'I know, but please don't ever do that again until we've trained you. I don't want any of my friends to get hurt' I said to her with a smile

'no go apolo. . . ' I never got to finish what I was saying because Haruhi looked like she was going to be sick

'I don't feel so good' Haruhi said while looking even more sickly

Takashi ran and picked her up and ran her to the nearest bathroom


End file.
